Microwave ovens provide a convenient means of preparing a food item for consumption by a user. However, microwave ovens tend to cook such items unevenly and often are not capable of achieving a comparable level of browning and/or crisping of some food items that might be attained using a conventional oven, toaster oven, or toaster, particularly dough-based or breaded food items. At the same time, such appliances often require greater time to pre-heat and/or prepare such food items. Additionally, in some circumstances, such appliances are not convenient to a user and/or are not permitted to be used. For example, many universities, hospitals, hotels, workplaces, and other institutions do not permit residents to use a toaster, toaster oven, or conventional oven within individual rooms or offices. However, many of such institutions allow use of a microwave oven, either within individual rooms or offices, or in shared areas, such as kitchens, cafeterias, or break rooms. As such, there is a continuing need for materials, constructs, and systems that enable a user to prepare toast, waffles, French toast, bagels, English muffins, sandwiches, pastries, breaded meats, and other items that are desirably browned and/or crisped in a microwave oven. There is also a need for containing one or more food items in a separated configuration before, during, and/or after heating.